ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Misadventures in Babysitting
Ben has to babysit Ben 23 who runs away only to find out how Max 23 died. Can Ben find Ben 23 before it is too late? Plot The scene starts out with Ben sitting at a Mr. Smoothy's drinking a smoothie. Ben: Aw man, I'm bored. Suddenly Ben 23 and Dimension 23 Azmuth teleport in. Ben: Ah! Oh, Azmuth 23 and Ben 23? What is it this time? Azmuth: I need you to babysit Ben 23 while Tetrax, SevenSeven, and I rebuild half of Bellwood 23. Azmuth teleports away, mad. Ben: Woah, what's he so mad about? Ben 23: I don't wanna talk about it. Ben: Come on, tell me. Ben 23: Ok, I accidentally transformed into Giant-Manster and fell on a building. No one was hurt. Ben: Wow, I've never had that trouble with Way Big. Ben 23: Ok, so what do you want to do now? Ben: Play Sumo Slammers? Ben 23: Nah, could you show me around Bellwood? I've never been around here. Ben: Okay, just don't transform into Giant Manster. Ben 23: NOT FUNNY! ---- THEME SONG ---- It shows Ben and Ben 23 walking through Undertown. Ben: So, would you like to meet Ester and the Krahho? Ben 23: Sure, are they friendly. Ben: Of course. Ben and Ben 23 walk through some doors to where the Hot Spot is and they meet Ester. Ben: Ben 23, this is Ester. Ester, this is Ben 23. Ester: Hi Ben 23. Ben 23: Hi there. Ester: So Ben, is this an alternate version of you? Ben: Yep, although he's quite different from me. His Grandpa Max died. Ben 23 then runs off without them noticing. Ben: Hey Ester, I've got to show you a new transformation. Ben hits his Ultimatrix MK10 and transforms into Elaskimo. Elaskimo: Elaskimo! Ester: How did you get Krahho DNA? Elaskimo: I don't know, just unlocked it. A scream is then heard and Elaskimo and Ester run back into Undertown to fine Liam attacking K8-E. Elaskimo: Liam! Liam: bawk! Tennyson! bawk! Elaskimo extends his arms and slaps the blaster out of Liam's hands. Liam: bawk! Ok I'll leave! bawk! Liam runs off and Elaskimo tansforms back into Ben. Ben: Weird? Right, 23? Ben looks around and can't find Ben 23 anywhere. Ben: Ben 23, where are you!? Ester: He must be around here somewhere. Ben: You go back to the Hot Spot, I'll find him. Ben then runs off. The scene shows Ben 23 hiding, looking around the corner at a Chimera Sui Generis. Ben 23 activates his Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Freezeghost. Freezeghost: whispering. Freezeghost. Freezeghost then jumps out to attack the Chimera Sui Generis but he has disappeared. Freezeghost; Where did he go? The Chimera Sui Generis comes up from behind Ben 23 and punches him. Freezeghost: Who are you? Alien: I am Vilgax! Give me the Omnitrix! Freezeghost: Never! Freezeghost attempts to freeze Vilgax but Vilgax grabs Freezeghost's arm and a crack is then heard. Freezeghost transforms back into Ben 23 and Ben 23 grabs his arm. Ben 23: My arm! I think it's broken! Vilgax smiles as he sees his victim hurting in pain. Ben 23: Why? Ben Prime shows up behind Vilgax. Ben: Ben 23 and... Vilgax?? Vilgax: Another one? Ben hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Eye Guy! Eye Guy's eyes move and he shoots a powerful eye blast, only for it to be deflected by Vilgax. Eye Guy: Aw man! Vilgax: I will take both of your Omnitrices! Vilgax pulls out a blaster and shoots it at Eye Guy, a net coming out and entangles Eye Guy, transforming him back into Ben. Ben: Hey, let me go! Vilgax grabs Ben 23 and runs. ---- The scene now shows Ben and Magister Patteliday scanning for Ben 23's whereabouts. Ben: Where is he? Patteliday: According to the data, he is on Vilgax 23's ship, in Dimension 23. Ben-? Ben: Already on it! Ben hits his Ultimatrix, transforming into Eon. Eon: Eon! Eon opens a portal and he walks into it. Patelliday: I hope he'll find him. The scene shows Ben 23 and Vilgax 23, with Ben 23 having a sling in his arm. Ben 23: Why did you hurt me? You broke my arm? YOU KILLED MY GRANDPA MAX! Vilgax 23 turns around and faces Ben 23 in horror. Vilgax: He was your grandfather, Maxwell Tennyson? Ben 23: Yes. He was, until you killed him. Vilgax: Look, I'm not who you really think I am, I'm part of the Intellecatary. Sit down, this could be a long story. The screen shows Ben 23, at a age about 10, holding onto the Omnitrix, he hits it and becomes Handy Man. Handy man: Woah, I'm like a superhero. Grandpa look! Grandpa Max: Ben, be careful. Vilgax comes from behind Ben 23 and attempts to shoot Handy Man with a blaster, only for Grandpa Max to jump in front of it. Handy Man: No! Vilgax then runs away in fear as the flashback ends. Vilgax: I didn't mean to kill him, I thought you had taken the Omnitrix from him and were a villain. I didn't know that you were his grandson. Ben 23: It's okay. Vilgax: Do you forgive me then? Ben 23: Of course, but what about my broken arm, I can't fight? Vilgax: It will heal in a couple of days. Ben 23: Vilgax, why did you capture me in the first place. Vilgax: I hadn't realize, I thought the Intellectuary was still trying to take the Omnitrix from you. I'm still sorry what happened to Max, he was my friend. Ben 23: It's okay, he probably would've done the same thing for you. Vilgax: Yeah. A blast is then heard as Ben Prime as Diamondhead enters. Diamondhead: Ben 23? Ben 23: Ben, don't hurt Vilgax, he's part of the Intellectuary. Diamondhead: He is? Oh. Vilgax: Yeah, I just explained every thing that happened to his grandfather to him. Diamondhead: Oh. Ben 23: My arm is broken but it will heal. Diamondhead: Ok. Azmuth and Tetrax then teleport in. Tetrax: Azmuth, is that- Azmuth: Vilgax? You're alive? Vilgax: Yes, I just explained what happened to Max Tennyson to Ben 23. Azmuth: Glad you are alive. Tetrax: Come on Ben. Ben 23': Can't I stay with Ben. Vilgax: Shouldn't I tell you more of my adventures? Ben 23: I think I heard enough for one day, maybe some other day. Diamondhead: Just glad you're back! ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (10 and 14 year old) *Grandpa Max (Dimension 23; pictured and mentioned) *Ester (First Reappearance) *Azmuth (Dimension 23; Cameo) *Vilgax (Dimension 23) Villains *Liam Aliens Used By Ben *Elaskimo *Eye Guy *Eon (Cameo) *Diamondhead By Ben 23 *Freezeghost (First Reappearance) *Handy Man (First Reappearance; Flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse